Callbacks
by JustAmyRobHere
Summary: Rachel and Noah meet at "Callbacks" when he decides to select Rachel as the lucky girl who gets to sing a duet with him
1. Meeting Rachel Berry

CallBacks

On New Year's Eve, Rachel Berry, along with her two closest friend Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray, went at a party at "Callbacks," the upper Manhatten karaoke bar. They had been celebrating Rachel getting Mimi in the off-broadway production of RENT. Noah Puckerman, the owner of "Callbacks" was observing the crowd, deciding which lucky girl he'd pick to sing a duet with him. He stared at a girl with curly hair that reached her breasts. She was wearing a black dress complimented by a white jacket which showed off her assets. On her feet, she wore "** Me" Heels. She was gorgeous and she was sitting with two girls, but they couldn't even compare to her breath-taking beauty. Rachel had a daughter with her long time boyfriend but he died when he went to the hospital. He never saw his little girl. She was getting so big. She had paying a babysitter to watch Adah when she went out with the girls.

Quinn Fabray noticed Noah checking Rachel out so she nudged her and said "The hot guy at the bar is totally checking you out. He's totally going to pick you to sing with him."

Rachel laughed and said "I doubt it."

"He's coming over here right now." Santana pointed out, Noah reached them and smiled.

"Hello Ladies , I couldn't help but wonder if maybe you would be interested in singing a song with me?" Puck asked, looking directly at Rachel.

"Why do you want to sing with me?" Rachel giggled , Quinn and Santana rolled their eyes

"Of course she wants to sing with you , she sings every time there is a stage near , she has an amazing voice" Santana said.

"Well, let's do this then. When are we going to be singing this song" Rachel said

"How about 9:30?" Puck said

"Sounds great" Rachel said

"Better get your self prepared to get wooed cause i have a voice like an angel" Puck said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Can't wait" Rachel said.

**(A/N - please review)**


	2. Just a Kiss

Callbacks Chapter 2

Rachel was nervous about singing a song with the owner. She never gets nervous. but this time was different she was singing with a stranger , she didn't know to expect. Santana & Quinn was making sure she was ok.

It was near 9:30, Puck came back over to Rachel's table. and asked Rachel

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready" Rachel said.

Puck couldn't help but smile at her answer. Rachel got herself ready to sing with Puck.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have a special duet coming up. Puck come up here and tell us who you chose to sing with you"

"I chose this woman right here to sing with me on this stage so come up Rachel Berry" Puck said. Rachel made her way up to the stage. She went up to the stage and smiled.

" Go Rach" Quinn & Santana shouted.

"Just a Kiss" started playing. Rachel sang the first verse.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe _

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

Puck smiled and took the second verse.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow. _

Puck and Rachel smiled at each other and sang the chorus.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_

_**No I don't want to miss this thing up**_

_**I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

_**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight.**_

Puck took Rachel's hand and smiled at her. Rachel took a breath and started to sing again.

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_Puck joined in and sang._

_**It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find **_

Rachel and Puck sang the next line.

_It's never felt so real, __ no it's never felt so right. _

Rachel smiled over at her friends, who were smiling back at her. Both sang the last chorus.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_

_**No I don't want to miss this thing up**_

_**I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

_**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight.**_

They both finished, Quinn & Santana shot up and shouted and cheered for Rachel. Puck went in and kissed Rachel's cheek. She couldn't help but blush. Puck winked at her.

(A/N please review so it gives me ideas for the next chapter)


	3. Rachel's Apartment

Callbacks - Chapter 3

After the duet with Puck. She felt an attraction to him , like she had a little crush on him. I missed Sam so much. He was my world before he died on the way to the hospital. Whatwas it when she sang with a boy, She had an attraction to them. It was like they turned her on but this time it was different, this time it felt like she was singing with her soul mate, that doesn't happen very often to people. Rachel was deep in thought before she felt something poking her in the shoulder. She turned around to see Santana & Quinn staring at her.

"What are you thinking about Rach" Quinn asked taking a sip of her cosmo.

"I'm just thinking, I'm slighty turned on" Rachel replied. taking a sip of her coke.

"Is that so?" Santana asked with a sly grin.

"Yeah, omg why does this always happen to me , every time when I sing a duet with a boy I have an attraction to them?

"Sam was a nice guy Rach"

"Yeah, but i think-"

Rachel looked down at her feet and sighed. "I'm not ready to move on just yet. I know its been 6 or 7 months since it happened but I'm not really to move on just yet. I still miss him so much" Quinn and Santana just looked at their friend before nodding in response to her answer. Rachel said while taking another sip of her coke "Well the guy who i sang with is a really good singer"

"Well thanks for that. where are you from? " Rachel turned round and asked. Puck was looking at Rachel with a smirk.

"I grew up in Lima, Ohio"

"Small world i went to Carmel high" Puck said.

"Well Me , Santana & Quinn went to William McKinley"

"Well I wasn't in Vocal Adrenaline, It was full of broadway wannabes who thought they were better than everyone else" Puck said

Rachel looked at him with amazement , He was everything he dreamed for in a man but she still loved the father of her little girl. "We were cheerleaders at William McKinley, We had to join Glee club, cause Sue had a thing against the director of it Will Schuester" Santana said.

"That's where i seen you from!" Puck said

"Wait.. what? Rachel replied with a confused look.

"Omg yeah that was before we came out here to New York, so what is your name" Rachel replied.

"My name is Noah Puckerman, I'm a firefighter. " Puck replied with a smirk.

"Well we're just going to leave you's to it" Quinn said getting her jacket on.

"Just so you know she doesn't have a gag reflex"

"SANTANA!" She practically screamed, turning round and slapping her arm.

"Are you Jewish" Puck asked.

"Yes she is" Quinn shouted back at them.

"San, I'm not ready to move on just yet-"

"B, he's a _firefighter! _ if you don't take it, I will and show him what's it like to be with a Latina, but I'm not sure Brittany would be too happy with that" She winked at Rachel.

"No! you won't"

"Listen Berry, you and take it you obviously have a crush on him"

Rachel turned round to find Puck smirking.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure"

Puck got his jacket and car keys. Rachel went to the bathroom to refresh herself before walking out the bar with Puck.

"Get in Smalls" Puck said with a sly smile.

"Must you call me that?"

"Yes , you're a midget"

"Omg, I'm not that small" Rachel pouted.

Puck thought it would be a nice time to each over and kiss the pout away.

"what was that?"

"I thought it was a nice time to kiss you , I've been kinda wanting to do it all night" Puck said with a smirk.

"It was nice" Rachel said with a smile.

Once they got to Rachel's apartment , She paid the babysitter and went and got Adah. Puck was surprised that she had a daughter, She didn't seem the type to have a daughter , but she was her double. She had a pink onesie on and a pink hat.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeh , I know I'm not the type of person to have a daughter but-" Rachel sat down with her daughter in her arms.

"What.. Are you ok?"

"Yes, It's just that her dad died in a car accident" Rachel looked down. Puck saw the tears and wiped away the tears. He took her in arms and stroked her hair.

"He was coming to the hospital.. when the car hit him" Rachel sobbed.

"Omg that sounds terrible."

_(Flashback) _

_Rachel was in labour at the hospital in lower Manhattan. She had been with Sam for over a year. She was excited that she was giving birth to a baby girl._

_She had contractions every four minutes , She was in pain. _

_Santana & Quinn were by her side._

_Santana went out the hospital room where Rachel was, She answered her phone where Mike, Sam's best friend said that he'd been in a car accident._

_"yeah I'll tell her" _

_Santana went back in the hospital room. Quinn and Rachel asked her what was wrong. _

_"Sam was in a car accident, he never made it" sobbed Santana who bursted into tears. _

_"Wh-wh-wh what" sobbed Rachel. Sam and her were supposed to get married the following summer in Miami. She and Sam were happy that they were expecting their first child. _

_The nurse came in and said that she needed to say calm for the baby. A Few hours later a beautiful girl was born. Rachel was crying because she looked so much like Sam. _

_"What are you gonna name her" _

_"Adah Samantha Berry" Rachel cooed while holding her new-born baby in her arms._

_"That's a nice name" Santana said. _

_"Yeah such a sweet name" the nurse replied. _

_(Flashback ends) _

Rachel explained how they were supposed to get married in Miami that following summer.

"I know it sounds tragic, but I'm not ready to move on just yet" Rachel said.

"If that happened to me, I understand"

Rachel stared at Puck for a minute before pressing her lips against his. Rachel stood up and took Adah to her room. Before going back to the living room to find Puck who surprised Rachel by lifting her up so she her legs around his waist, while kissing her passionately. He left after the stopped making out. Rachel got ready and went to bed.

**(A/N Please review so I get ideas for the next chapters)**


	4. The Morning After

Callbacks - Chapter 4

Rachel woke up Rachel got up cause she heard Adah crying. Rachel got up and went to Adah's room.

"It's Okay, baby girl I'm here" Rachel said while going to her rocking chair.

She started singing:

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl _

_The girl who had everything_

Rachel cooed as her wee girl was giggling, She was about 7 months old. She went back to singing:

_Look at this trove _

_Treasures unhold _

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Lookin' around here you'd think _

_Sure _

_She's got everything. _

__I went to the living room with Adah in my arms before going to put her in her high chair. before breast feeding her. I looked at my phone. I saw a text from Noah

**Last night was great, thanks :) x **- Noah

I smiled at his text before sending him back **Cant wait to do again some time - R :) x **

He sent me back a message saying that he wanted to go on a date with me. I was smiling but I wasn't so sure he might be a player and not ready for a relationship just yet so.. I said yes. He took me too the park and we talked about our lives, interests. He kissed me goodbye before going back to his job.

**(A/N this is a short chapter , so tell me what you think. Please review :) , next time date and Rachel's opening night , i really don't like the mean review that was on this as well so buggar off. _I've only started wrting fanfics so piss off cameo)_**


	5. The Afternoon After

Callbacks - Chapter 4 - Afternoon

Here is the second part of Chapter 4, please enjoy

* * *

After a few hours of relaxing and playing with Adah. Puck was at her apartment playing with Adah. He was holding her when the phone rang Rachel went and got it. He phoned her and she asked him if he wanted to come over.

"Hello!" Santana said.

"Hi San, How are you today" Rachel said while admiring Puck who was playing with Adah on her playmat.

"Fine B"

"Can you look after Adah tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah sure, I would love to see my cute niece" Santana said smiling into the phone. She loved Adah. She got dibs on being Auntie Sanny. Adah really brought out the soft side of Santana even thought she denied it.

"Thanks San" Rachel said while going to breast feed Adah.

"Say hi to Puck for me"

"San how did you know that he was here" Rachel asked.

"Oh I have a hunch when cute guys are with my best friends" Santana said.

"Oh ok we never had sex, he went home" Rachel admitted.

"Ok goosd choice B. You're not reeady to move on just yet" Santana said into the phone.

"Bye San"

"Bye B" Rachel hung up the phone before going back into the living room where Puck and Adah were.

**(A/N so here's chapter 4 part 2 - please review)**


	6. Call Me Ava

Callbacks - Chapter 5

(Rachel's POV)

It was about half an hour after Noah left. He needed to go and pick up his Mum from the airport. Marley was coming for the opening night with my dad's, I was looking forward to see my little sister. Marley loved Adah. She was a little princess for her auntie Mar.

"Hi Rachel" Santana shouted while coming into my apartment.

"Oh Hi San"

"How's my niece"

"Okay" I said while getting ready to go.

Once I finished getting ready I went and got a taxi to the Gerswhin Theatre. I got into my costume for the opening acts. I looked into the audience Puck , Finn , their mum's and my sister Marley was there, She waved at me and I waved back. Marley was going out with this boy called Ryder. He was a good-looking boy. I was going to be attending Sectionals in Ohio next month. I was really excited. I finished the show and I saw Marley coming backstage so I hugged her. I was signing playbills.

"You did really good" Marley said.

"Thanks Mar" I said while giving her another hug before seeing Puck & Finn's mothers.

"Hi Rachel, you were fantastic" Puck said while kissing me on cheek,

"Mum, this is Rachel Berry"

"Hi Rachel"

"Call me Ava" Ava said smiling at me.

Quinn came running in and stared at Finn.

"Oh hello there" Quinn said to Finn, giving him the million dollar smile.

"Hi Quinn"

Once they introduced theirselves we went to the local coffee shop. There was some paparazzi but I just stood there and smiled for them. I finished at the coffee shop said buy to each boys mum. I went home to my apartment. We got there and Adah was sleeping in her cot. Santana went home shortly after we arrived, we chatted away and then I got ready for bed. I fell asleep soon as I hit the pillow.

**( A/N so there is chapter 6 - please review ;) )**


	7. Moving in together?

Callbacks - Chapter 6

It was about 5 months after Rachel and Noah got together. They went on dates. Rachel did her shows. She went and saw Marley at sectionals, She sang "Wings" and "I Love it" with the girls of New Directions They won. Her and Noah went and cheered her on so did Adah. Back in New York. Noah was busy working and so was she decided to wake up and get ready before going a walk with Adah before getting pictures taking of her at the park. She went and surprised Noah who was working at the station. She arrived and she walked in with her daughter. He and Rachel were looking for apartments in the city cause their relationship was getting serious. He went into his office and wrapped her tiny arms around his head and covered his eyes and said "Guess who"

"I don't know could it be my gorgeous girlfriend?" Puck said turned around and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She nodded before reaching his lips. They were in complete make out mode before Adah started crying and Rachel kissed his lips before going to deal with Adah.

"What's wrong" Rachel cooed at her daughter.

They got ready before going to central park to the swing park. Rachel put Adah in a baby swing before pushing her back and forth. About an hour later they went to look for bidded on the a penthouse which had 4 bed rooms, a large living room, big kitchen. a balcony and an outside swimming pool.

_(Flashback) _

_I was getting ready for my date with the handsome Noah Puckerman. I was nervous this was my first date since I had Adah. I haven't really been out flirting with guys. __Noah came and picked me up we went to nice restaurant near Central Park it was beautiful then we kissed. He went home. when I reached my door i was really excited cause he asked me on another date. On our second date we went to Sardi's then went to the Empire State Building on the roof top where you saw the NY skyline He kissed me again then we went home and made love._

_(Flashback Ends)_

**(A/N so there is chapter 6 - please review)**

**(A/N 2: should Rachel get pregnant again or not , should they move back to Lima?) **

**(A/N 3: should Rachel be in Funny Girl before she leaves the big apple to go to back to Lima, Ohio?)**

**(A/N 4: Changed this a bit. someone pointed out that I haven't described how Puckleberry got together so I've updated the chapters cause it looked like Rachel was moving on too quickly and I was too busy writing the next chapters to realize what I had done so I'm sorry 'cameo')**


	8. Fanny Brice

Callbacks - Chapter 7

It was months later.. Rachel found herself at her audition for Funny Girl and one of the directors asked her name and what she would be singing. "My name is Rachel Berry and I will be singing "To Love You More" by Celine Dion" Rachel said giving the pianist the music sheets that she was going to sing, she started to sing,

_Take me back into the arms I love_

_Need me like you did before_

_Touch me once again_

_And remember when_

_There was no one that you wanted more_

_Don't go, you know you'll break my heart_

_She won't love you like I will_

_I'm the one who'll stay_

_When she walks away_

_And you know I'll be standing here still_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_You will see I can give you_

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

_See me as if you never knew_

_Hold me so you can't let go_

_Just believe in me_

_I will make you see_

_All the things that your heart needs to know_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_You will see I can give you_

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

_And some way all the love that we had can be saved_

_Whatever it takes we'll find a way_

_Believe in me, I will make you see_

_All the things that your heart needs to know_

_I'll be waiting_

_here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_Cause you see I can give you_

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

_Oh-oh-oh..._

"Thank you" Rachel said while getting her music sheets back and walking out the audition room.

A few hours later Rachel was sitting by her phone patiently waiting for the phone call to make all her dreams come true of playing "Fanny Brice" in Funny Girl at Broadway. Shes been dreaming of this since she was a little girl and now it's coming true. Mimi on RENT was on thing but this was more important, she had dreamed of this since she was able to sing and dance. She hoped to be the next big thing in Broadway getting every role including "Laurey" in Oklahoma, she was sitting there with her phone. It started ringing.

_"Hello this is Rachel Berry" _

"Yes this is she" Rachel said holding her phone with two hands. Puck was sitting there nervous for Rachel.

_"I would just like to tell you that you,"_

**(A/N so there is chapter 7 - please review)**

**(A/N 2: does she get it or doesn't she?)**


	9. Getting Fanny Brice

Callbacks – Chapter 7 (Part 2)

_Previously_

_"Hello this is Rachel Berry"_

_"Yes this is she" Rachel said holding her phone with two hands. Puck was sitting there nervous for Rachel._

_"I would just like to tell you that you,"_

Chapter 7 (Part 2)

"Yes?" Rachel said into the phone admiring Puck playing with their daughter. Puck was just standing there with Adah.

_"Congratulations you have the part of Fanny Brice, please be hear at 9 o'clock on Monday morning, bye now" _the woman on the phone said.

"Bye" Rachel said putting the phone back on the stand before screaming and jumping about like she just got concert tickets for her fave band.

Puck came up and twisted her around watching the moving boxes in her living room. He kissed her before going into bedroom but before putting Adah in her cot for a sleep. Noah started taking off Rachel's clothes before making love to her. She orgasmed twice. He put the used condom in the bin. They got dressed before going into the living room to watch a movie. They decided to watch "Mamma Mia".

They got to bit where the mum and the two friends started singing Fernando. In the middle of the movie the doorbell rang. Rachel got up walked to the door before Puck went to get the remote control and pausing the movie. On the other side stood Quinn and Santana.

They invited their selves in. Rachel made them cups off coffee before Santana went and got Adah from her room. She cooed at the little brown haired girl. Rachel went and gave them their cups of coffee before they all sat in the living room. Puck put Rachel's Xbox in before starting to play Call of Duty (COD) while the three girls chatted away and laughed. Puck smiled over at his beautiful girlfriend before going back to play the Xbox. She smiled back over at him.

"Did I tell you that I got the part of Fanny Brice" Rachel said getting herself excited for the following Monday. Her two friends put their cups of coffee down before going up and squashing Rachel on the other seat at the breakfast bar.

"That's amazing B" Santana said.

"That's fantastic" Quinn said to the petite brunette who was holding her daughter.

**(A/N short chapter – please review)**


End file.
